


Running Late (Klance soulmate AU)

by Keith Kogane (JoJoSanders413)



Series: Fandom Roulette [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fluff???, idk - Freeform, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoSanders413/pseuds/Keith%20Kogane
Summary: Uhh well it sucks but it's Klance so... read at your own peril, I guess





	Running Late (Klance soulmate AU)

Hi there! This is the first installment in my (hopefully) routine fandom oneshots.

Today's fandom: Voltron Legendary Defender

Oneshot: Klance soulmate AU (it's reeeeeally bad but whatever) 

Fluff??? if you can call it that?? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Keith glanced at his watch as he ran through the pelting rain. Two minutes until the interview to which he'd planned to be five minutes early. Wonderful. Just wonderful. He could see his career whirling farther down the drain with every second that ticked by. If it hadn't been for that **_asshole_** , he would've been just fine. But nooooo, that's not how Keith's life works. _Oh quit your complaining already, it'll be fine. Just remember what Shiro told you._ Patience yields focus. He most certainly knows that. But how the hell is that supposed to help when it's somebody else's fault?

 

Around ten minutes previous, Keith had been driving along the crowded city streets near his interviewer's building searching for a suitable parking space. As he was beginning to give up hope, a car a few hundred metres ahead of him pulled out of a spot. Sighing with relief, he turned on his right blinker and continued his path towards the space, preparing to pull in. Just as he was about to reach it, a garishly yellow car came out of nowhere, cut around him, and somehow pulled in instead. As Keith drove by, biting back a colorful insult, he saw a guy about his age grinning cheekily at him. Snarling, he continued his search and eventually found a place to park. Fifteen blocks away. Which is what brought him here, two blocks away from his destination at the time he was supposed to be there, gasping for breath, and mentally cursing himself for whatever he must've done to bring on such bad fortune. For God's sake, he was one of only six applicants called back for a competitive job, and this is what happens?

 

Keith burst into the reception area soaking wet, an apology on his lips, and came to an abrupt halt as his frantically moving eyes alighted on someone sitting in a chair next to the far door. Someone who looked astonishingly like the glimpse he'd gotten of the parking space thief. If he'd ever happened to see the guy again, he'd expected to feel only boiling rage, maybe even sock him in the face. But as this boy's eyes locked with his, calm spread over him. The surrounding world disappeared, and the only things that existed were the two of them. The neatly printed name on his right wrist felt like a brand as the letters burned with a fierce golden light. For a few moments, they just stared at each other in silence. Then Lance, for that was indeed the other male's name, broke the silence with a startled, "My soulmate has a goddamn _mullet_?!" "So, Lance McClain, if that's what you started with. You stole my parking space!" Maybe Lance would receive a patented Keith Kogane punch to the face after all. Or maybe he'd just kiss that adorable face so hard it felt like one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and alert me to any errors I may have committed.  
> Rock on,  
> Morg


End file.
